


Twenty-Something

by BlueRaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRaw/pseuds/BlueRaw
Summary: Steve对Tony的约会对象都很有意见。





	Twenty-Something

“你知道吗，Tony，你应该稳定下来。而且我严重怀疑刚才出门的那位女士有没有年满20岁。”

Steve抄着手站在电梯口，一脸严肃。

其他几位正在吃早餐的队友不约而同地飞速吃起了早餐，二手尴尬尴尬得比当事人还严重许多。

而Tony，Tony则刚和昨夜的‘叫我小野猫’小姐在电梯口吻别完，这会儿头发还处于被小野猫蹂躏完乱糟糟的状态。

“不要在早上第一杯咖啡之前教育我，Rogers。”

Tony说。

周一，清早，咖啡还没好，被Captain America以批判的眼光注视着受教育，好极了，真是棒极了的一天。

而且Cap（这会儿显然不是Steve，Steve总是像只大金毛一样温柔宽容）的教育真的让Tony很无奈。虽然Tony嘴上不承认内心也不愿意承认，但在他的内心深处，伟大的风流多金的Tony Stark的内心深处，他知道自己还是想安定下来，结婚，养几个（烦的他要死的）孩子的。

就和他的老爸，Howard Stark一样，多招蜂引蝶英俊不羁最后都还是想支个窝安个家。对于Howard的婚姻，不论是外界‘想让公司和他的事业后继有人’这种说法也好，还是‘无法浪费这么好的基因’这种论调也好，Tony知道，起码他现在知道了——Howard最后还是结了婚有了孩子的最大原因和他现在的想法是一样的。重点不在于有个孩子，重点在于，他们内心还想做个平凡人的那一小小部分，想要安定和陪伴的那一部分——这一部分永远在其他那些花里胡哨的装饰掩护之下安全地躺在一个Stark的心底。

Tony总是太像Howard，这一点也没能例外。

虽然已经走入人生第44个年头时他依旧打着光棍，时常一夜风流，但这并不代表他不想要稳定的关系。说实话，Tony有时候带他的伴侣回来的时候是会期待还能有后续的，希望有那么一个人能让他受得了也受得了他，多于一夜，多于几个晚上，久一点，再久一点。

但没有，完全没有，大概是他在这个问题上名声在外的关系，没有一个人对他们之间的期待超过于一夜。Tony本来没什么可抱怨的，因为一夜也没什么不好的，各取所需爽完走人，也算享受人生。

Cap的话让Tony觉得自己失败了不止一点，尤其是在他对Steve有那么一点点轻度迷恋的大背景下。

然后一整天Tony都没再跟Steve说话。他不是在小孩子气地生闷气，他才没有，他只是刚好今天没什么需要跟Cap说的，只是今天比较忙，呆在工作室里看上去比较合理。瞧，他都没有封住工作室不让人进，Cap也没来找他，所以真的不是他的问题。

Cap...Steve没来找他。Tony...好吧，Tony可能有那么一点生气。因为，嘿，这是21世纪，你没理由随便指点别人的私生活，即使是Captain America也没这种权利。

“你再这么粗暴地对待那个继电器Dummy下次碰坏的就不止是咖啡机了。”Bruce的声音突然从Tony身后传来，“你从两个小时前就开始修理Dummy了，现在都还没搞定，有什么烦心事？”

“上帝耶稣我的主，你想吓死我吗？”

“抱歉，我没想到你...根本没意识到我进来了。”

Tony轻轻拍了拍反应堆深吸了几口气，“有什么事吗Bruce？”

Bruce看起来很尴尬，“他们都不愿意搀和...但我担心你和Steve之间又会有什么嫌隙，所以才来看看你怎么样。别太在意Steve的话，Tony，四十年代的正义感和道德观什么的——但我得说，如果你能安定下来我会很为你开心的。你要知道，Steve是为你好...虽然可能他表达出来有些...有些尴尬。”

不，最尴尬的真的是你现在的表情和语气，我都有点可怜你了，Brucie。Tony想说。

Tony捏了捏鼻梁，这就是他把自己扔在工作室里不出去见人的原因。行，他承认自己在不太走心地躲着队友们，可不是，谁能在被Captain America拐弯抹角地批评过滥交（以及老牛吃嫩草）之后还能厚着脸皮地在大家面前乱晃啊！

 

所以下一次Tony带人回来的时候，深夜（也可能是凌晨）就非常无礼地下了逐客令。

以为不会有人在这么非人类的点还在公共区域晃悠，Tony把今晚的红发美人儿送到了电梯旁。

“抱歉，宝贝。Happy会在楼下等你。”他说，这句抱歉里的诚意比今天早些时候答应给Pepper加薪时的诚意还多一点儿。

“好吧，管它呢，我玩得很开心。”

她说，左手还拎着她精致的黑色细高跟，勾住Tony的脖子，最后给了Tony一个湿润火辣的吻，接着就进了电梯，挥了挥手，抛了个媚眼。

Tony挺喜欢她，虽然他还搞不清她究竟叫Janet还是Jasmine。她有点吵有点简单，但是知道怎么接吻怎么给一个男人最多心理上和生理上的满足。所以Tony也玩的很开心。这就是一夜风流的精髓所在，你没必要爱上谁，只需要享受那一刻，娱乐自己娱乐对方就好。简单轻松没压力。

Tony满足地抻了个懒腰，刚打算回去再睡两个小时，就听到黑暗里一声咳嗽。

“我看不懂你的偏好。”

Steve的声音像是严格保持着平和一样，安静的一片黑暗里像是一声惊雷一样劈了Tony一遭。 

“操！”Tony大喊，“什么他妈的...Steve？你吓坏我了！你怎么在这？你在说什么？”

然后Steve就走了过来，蹙着眉，蓝汪汪的眼睛看着Tony，“抱歉，我不是故意的。”

“Emm，让我缓缓。你怎么还在这，睡不着吗？”

Steve点了点头，Tony这才发现Steve手中有一杯牛奶。

“所以...”Steve开口。

“所以？”

“这次是红发女郎？你喜欢Natasha这种类型吗？她看起来真年轻，才二十出头？”Steve听上去有点好奇也有点其他的什么小情绪。

Tony皱了皱眉。竟有些哑口无言。他不知道Steve是在尝试没有任何意义的小对话还是在打探什么，不管是哪一种这都不是他想讨论的话题。该死，他为什么又会被逮到。

“不，被你这么说了之后我恐怕以后对红发女郎都提不起性趣了，干得好Rogers。”

然后Steve笑了，八颗牙齿闪闪亮亮，“看来我做对了一件事。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“难不成你打算想办法让我对一切类型的美人都失去性趣直到我安定下来？不，Steve，我得说，我不是适合安定下来的类型，我不喜欢承诺啊约定啊那些胡闹，你改变不了我。”

Steve耳根发红，半天没说话，似乎是在想怎样说教才能让Tony老老实实就范。但是Tony Stark是谁，会就范他都不姓Stark了。

“Tony，你对待女士们的态度得认真点，她们都是值得尊重的——我是说，你就没考虑过约会吗？而且，这些女士都非常年轻——”

Tony用手抹了一把脸，“这个非人类的点儿我居然在和Captain America在我自己的大厦里谈论我的感情问题，人生果然是充满惊险和意外的。”

然后Steve的表情就软了下来，又和一只大金毛一样让人忍不住想去揉揉他——不，Tony甩甩头，谁家的金毛会对别人的私生活这么指指点点评头论足的。这一点也不可爱，这很讨厌。

Steve没再搭话，拍了拍Tony的肩膀，走人了。

然后当然，当晚（还是凌晨，谁知道呢）Tony睡不着了。一闭眼就是Steve批判的眼神重重压在他身上，让他想想这想想那。和外界的普遍认知不同的是，Tony还是在意别人的看法的，起码他在意他的朋友们对他有什么看法，虽然可能没有一般人那么在意，但多少还是有那么一点在意。

就那么一点点，比一点点还少一点点的，那么一丢丢在意。所以其实也不是什么了不起的事，他完全可以忽略掉——

于是一个星期之后Tony和对面这位Miss Hunt吃过两顿晚饭后他告诉自己这和队友们的看法完全没关系，他们以为他没能力建立健康的情感关系的这种观点和他正在和Miss Hunt在约会这个事实没半点联系。他在约会完全是因为他单身，他可以，他乐意。

“我们去你那里吧，我家离这里有些远。”

Miss Hunt饭后如是说。

Tony对这位Miss Hunt，是有那么一点好感的。他不太懂感情这玩意的运作模式，只觉得有点好感总是有培养前途的，约会是好事，虽然他觉得约会很无聊很麻烦很...好吧，他不喜欢约会。

“没问题，大厦上风景很漂亮。”

这个意思是不是以后他们之间的关系就更进一步了，然后就不用做一起吃晚饭聊天啊这种无聊透顶的事了？

总之回到大厦他们终于做了有意思的事。Miss Hunt的大腿就和杂志封面上一模一样，确实名不虚传。这就是和超模睡——约会的好处，对于发生在床上的事你是一点怨言都不会有。Miss Hunt并不太在意大厦顶楼落地窗外纽约的夜景，Tony事后给她戴上的那条钻石手链更得她欢心一些。Tony看到Miss Hunt开心的笑容也觉得有些开心。起码他没做错什么，你瞧，Tony Stark也是有能力约会，有能力讨约会对象欢心的。

Miss Hunt睡着后Tony穿衣服下床打算拿杯咖啡再去工作室再泡几个小时。虽然工作室也有咖啡机（已坏），但果然还是厨房里做出来的咖啡能让Tony感觉更幸福点。所以他先下楼去了公共层，刚出电梯就看到一个背影杵在黑黢黢的客厅，面对着大落地窗发呆。

“Tony。”他说。

没错，从声音和体型上来说，杵在那里就是Steve无误。Tony已经要开始怀疑自己的运气了。

“我都已经能猜到你要说什么了，不，Steve，我没有不尊重她，我们在约会——”

然后Steve就突然转过身，看起来有点疑惑有点气愤，几步就走到了Tony身边，“如果你管那叫约会的话。”

Tony心里很不是滋味，“我干什么我干谁都是我的事，你凭什么横插一脚。Rogers，见鬼，这是21世纪！”

然后Steve的脸色就开始瞬息万变，即使是Tony这样人堆里混了这么多年的老江湖都说不出来他现在心里有什么小九九。

“你起码可以更谨慎一点，”Steve缓缓说，“她和你在一起目的恐怕不是那么单纯。作为一个天才这点你都看不出来吗？我只见过她两次就已经能肯定地告诉你这点了。而且她才多大，21？24？”

Tony难以置信地看着Steve，“你说什么？”

然后Steve又非常难以开口似的，脸红成一团一顿一顿地说，“我不认为她是那种适合你的女士，Tony。”

Tony这时候已经傻掉了。因为Steve不是会说一个人——跟别提是‘女士’了的坏话的人。Steve也不会对一个人的癖好有这样强烈的否定态度。虽然Steve对Tony有过很伤人的评价，但那是相互的而且有宇宙魔方的影响。现在Steve除了脸比较红之外正常得很，说出这种话来自然是奇怪到不能再奇怪。

紧接着Steve就无所适从地搓了搓手，“上帝啊，我怎么能说这些话。”

Tony听到他小声嘟哝，然后Steve就着急忙慌地闪过Tony走人了。

次日Steve一天都不见人影，Tony准备好了给Steve更新的战衣后特意问了Jarvis才得知这家伙在训练室猴了一下午。

在公共区域喝完一杯咖啡打算去训练室找Steve，不巧碰上了刚洗劫完冰箱的队友众人。

“Stark，作为一个天才，你可真是够蠢的。”

Clint语气嘲讽地说。

这话简直和昨晚Steve说的一模一样除了Steve要礼貌许多以外。Tony绝望了，他根本没想到他的队友们这么关心他的私生活。他都不知道自己该感到荣幸还是心烦。

“怎么了？”Bruce问，不知道在问Clint还是在问Tony，“Tony，你是不是又和Steve吵架了？”

Natasha瞟了一眼Bruce，如果Tony没看错的话翻了个黑寡妇专利白眼，“Stark，我们都受够了，你是瞎还是怎么？瞎的明明是Fury，Fury都比你看得清楚。”

什么玩意啊，Fury都知道Tony的‘新女友’是个十足的拜金女了吗？

“Man of Iron，好自为之。”

就连Thor这种人畜无害的家伙都寡言少语地皱着眉抱着手一脸严肃地看着他。这世界一定是出了什么问题。巨大的问题。或者Miss Hunt真的非常不合适。

Tony叹了口气。

“我不约会也不是约会也不是，你们想让我怎么样！”Tony一摊手，感觉自己居然像是青春期被家长教育要看好下半身的少男一样。他的事跟这些老妈子们究竟有什么关系？

“约会也看要和谁，Stark，睁大眼睛看看该去约谁。你一个人犯蠢就得了，别拉着我们全队人受罪。”

Natasha说，足以杀死一队训练有素刺客的眼神快要在Tony身上盯出一个洞。

刺客双骄和外星来客鸟兽状散去后Bruce拍了拍Tony的肩，“我大概在实验室窝的太久，已经不懂他们和你了，还有Steve。”

“我也不懂。”Tony说。

搞个对象约个会，怎么这么难。

Tony当天找到Steve的时候，沙袋已经肠穿肚烂排排躺了三个，而Steve正在毫不仁慈地揍着心动四号高强度沙袋。

“Steve。”

“Tony。”Steve转过身，看了看地上的烂摊子，开始紧张地拆手上的绷带，“对不起。”

“什么？”

“我昨天真的太越界了，我不该说那些。我也不知道我怎么说得出来那些话——”

Tony也看了看地上这一摊，大概知道了Steve是把这些内疚憋了一天，顿时什么脾气都没了。本来还在为Steve和各队友的指指点点一肚子气这会儿也只想安慰一下他的朋友，希望Steve别再为他的言行自责下去。说到底，Tony知道Steve只是为他着想，希望他快乐。

Steve是Tony的朋友，这点什么都改变不了，朋友之间不就是这样多管闲事，指手画脚的吗？

“没关系，你说的也没什么错。”

于是Tony说。然后Steve的眼睛就亮了起来。

都已经被指摘成这样，Tony纵使是再不喜欢听劝的人他也不是傻子。又吃了一顿晚饭后他便和Miss Hunt分道扬镳了。

Tony决定下一次再下手前就询问Steve的意见，Steve那初步过关了，再进行下一步。省得到时候又在最尴尬的时候撞见Steve然后又尴尬地讨论情感伦理问题接着还要尴尬地互相道歉或者互相指责一两天。

和Steve对着干是Tony最讨厌的事之一。仅仅排在被魔法戏弄和准时到场之后。

“这个怎么样？”

Tony把手上的Pad递给Steve，Steve满脸疑问地接过来之后看了一眼，先是愣了三秒，接着整个人都蔫了下来一样。

“有这么糟糕？”

Tony惊讶道。

Natasha瞟了一眼，然后捏了捏鼻梁。

“Stark，”Natasha指着Pad说，“你自己就是个深发色的家伙，按照我的经验，你和棕发平胸超模没什么前途，赶紧放弃吧。顺便，原来超模们的图库就是你的交友网站了？”

“我有什么拿不下的——”Tony说，“我和这样的没前途，和什么样的有前途？我没想到你还有当婚恋咨询师的潜质啊Natasha...”

Natasha是个可怕的女人。Tony不想形容她现在盯着他时的这个眼神。可怕，太可怕了。

“你需要的是一个金发碧眼有脑子的大胸。别说我对你不好，Stark。”

她笑了笑，比不笑的时候还要阴森一点，然后冲Steve点了点头，扭头走了。

“我觉得Natasha说的很有道理。”Clint四处乱瞟着说。

Bruce皱着眉，怅然若有所失，“这些...有关系吗？Betty也是深发色...原来是因为这样吗？”

Tony再回过神看Steve的时候Steve的表情简直跟吃了三个柠檬一样。

什么跟什么啊。算了，可能超模们真的不适合他。Tony想。

 

又一个星期过去，Tony遇到了个他觉得不错的家伙。Mr.Winston，也就是Jim Winston，Jim，曾经是Shield的技术人员，现在在SI。戴眼镜，微卷的棕发，有点虎牙。Tony比较喜欢他谈论起科学和数字时的那种激情以及眨眼时忽闪忽闪的睫毛。

这样的约会Tony更适应一点，起码他们可以一起嘲讽嘲讽最新的核心期刊里的bug们。带Jim回大厦的时候Tony倒是没想接下来要发生什么，只是单纯的想给他看看工作室里的几样好玩意儿。

“你们让这一切更糟了，我说了，我不需要你们这样，根本就没有可能，他根本就不是——”

电梯门一开，Tony隐隐听到了Steve的声音。

“Steve，你怎么也这么蠢？”

“和瞎。”

这两句是Natasha和Clint的声音。

Tony心里居然感觉有些平衡，不管他们在吵什么，起码不止他一个人被骂又蠢又瞎了。不愧是他的好兄弟Steve，果然和他同生共死一起挨呲。

“Stark。”

出电梯一拐弯Tony和他臂弯里的Jim就被Natasha盯住了。

然后气氛就一下子诡异到了极点。

Steve显然是注意到了Natasha的神色，便也回头看向了这边。一瞬间，Steve的脸色又是风云变幻。

上帝，上帝，上帝。Tony早就应该考虑到Steve四十年代的脆弱心灵，考虑一下他的好友潜在的恐同可能性。Tony内心里骂了自己一百遍，他一定是刺激到了Steve，不然Steve不会像现在这样一动不动地隔着几米远死死盯着他...和Jim。

于是Tony立刻放开了Jim。并不是说他觉得Steve恐同是对的，只是他觉得他应该给Steve多一点时间去适应这些事——

尤其是在他对Steve有点轻度迷恋的大背景下。

“我想说‘我说过吧谁叫你不信’，但现在说似乎有点太狠了。”

Clint耸耸肩说。

“你们在讨论什么？”

Tony尴尬地问。

“今晚吃什么。”

Natasha说，然后拽走了Clint，留下Steve和Tony以及Jim大眼瞪小眼。

“Emm，嗨。”

Steve干巴巴地对他们说。Tony想钻进地缝里。

（十分沉默的和队友们一起的）晚餐后Tony送走了已然浑身不自在的Jim。回到大厦的时候Steve又一次阴魂不散一般独自在电梯口等着他。

Tony举起双手，对这个没一点幽默感的世界万分绝望，“Steve，这次又是什么？他是男的？我是变态？我会下地狱？”

Steve看上去很吃惊，又有点受伤，“在你眼里我就这么不堪？”

这他妈究竟是什么狗血剧言情八点档的台词，Tony叹了口气火气又一下子窜了上来，真想从露台上一跃而下。

“我知道你是1918年生人的老古董，道德啊正义啊什么的还跟那些老教条在一个水平线上，但是Steve，我不会因为你对同性恋有看法就不喜欢男人了，我就是这么放荡男人女人都喜欢睡，看不惯你也别憋着了，来打我啊。”

然后Steve居然笑了，他居然他妈的笑了，“我真打你你可就该后悔了。”

“哦？”

“想去练习格斗吗？”

Tony眨巴了眨巴眼睛，“啧，揍我都要找个光明正大的由头，不愧是Captain America。”

这么说着，Tony也笑了。

“我没有看不惯两个男人在一起这种事。”

Steve今天的近身战术格外近身，狗皮膏药一样贴在Tony身上时还不忘解释起来。

这对Tony本来就有问题的心脏真的没什么好处。毕竟他对Steve有点迷恋。拜托了谁不会对Captain America有点迷恋！

“哦？那为什么刚才那种态度？”

Tony感到Steve僵了一下。Steve沉默了好一会儿。

“觉得Natasha说的很对。”

Tony回想了一下Natasha都说过什么，“你蠢？”

Steve的笑意喷在了Tony的后颈，“不，虽然这句也是对的，再之前的...”

Tony打了个颤，“她说了什么？”

“关于什么样的比较适合你。”

Tony翻了个白眼。他的生活简直跟高中女生的日常一样，他的队友们全都是八卦天后——

“所以Jim又有哪里让你不顺眼了？”

“他...他...我是说...你看他，Tony，都还是个孩子，我看他还没有稳定下来的意思...”Steve似乎是思考了很久才这么说，“你身边认识的人里就有很多不错的人啊，还是说你就喜欢年纪小小的和你不同圈子的？”

“我身边？你在暗示谁吗？”Tony躲过了Steve的一个勾拳，喘息着问，“你是被Natasha介绍对象介绍得也开始喜欢帮人介绍对象了？等等，你在撮合我和Natasha吗？之前你就问过我——”

“不不不！”Steve急忙说。

“人家都是劝和不劝分，你倒好，每次都巴不得我打光棍儿，不够意思啊，Rogers。”

这么说着，已经气喘吁吁的Tony被Steve压在了垫上。

Tony小心翼翼地调整了一下姿势，这会儿，感觉有点幸福的同时，又感到一万分的不幸。

 

此后没过几天Jim就把Tony甩了，Tony没什么怨言，毕竟这种事根本强求不来。

“我觉得我们还是只做专业讨论的技术型伙伴比较合适。”Jim说，“我实在没胆子继续跟你...”

这种Tony就不懂了，他看上去很恐怖吗？

事情总能变得更糟糕一点，Tony现在连独处的时间都少的可怜。因为Steve总是在Tony的工作室里。为什么Steve总在他的工作室里。这让Tony很难集中注意力工作，Clint的箭Natasha的暗器和Bruce的裤子全都进度滞后了。Steve到底为什么总在这里啊！

Tony心烦意乱，尤其是在这种他对Steve比较迷恋的大背景下。

本来Tony是不乐意参加Maria Foundation的晚宴啊什么的，但现在这种情况，他宁可花一个晚上在这里喝点酒打点哈哈，也不想回到工作室看到Steve在小躺椅上打盹儿的睡脸。或是在认真看书的样子。再或者在涂鸦时没意识地微微笑着的样子。

Tony的思绪总会往乱七八糟的方向跑，那种景象绝对是对他一点帮助都没有。

就是在这般绝望的境地中在晚宴上Tony遇到了在微电子生物领域搞研究的Joan。她让Tony多多少少想起了Pepper，或者Thor的Lady Jane，独立，雷厉风行，聪明得一塌糊涂。

而且，啧，金发碧眼，身姿窈窕。Tony不知道竟然真的会有这样完美的女人的存在。Tony是谨慎的，知道这样的女人他想追的话得慢慢追，便只欲擒故纵地和她聊了聊微电子，互留了个电话号。

次日早晨早餐时Clint拿着张名片在大家面前晃了晃，“Joan是谁？”他说。

“你从哪里拿的？那是我的名片——”Tony怒道。

“Joan Jordan？”Bruce说，“我在一次国际会议上见过她，那时候她才24，已经是我见过的最聪明的女人。”

Natasha一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“你也是这么跟你前女友说的吧，怪不得打光棍儿。男人啊。”

而Steve则跟吃了虫子一样，深深皱着眉，脸色难看之极。

“这次又怎么了，并不是说你们的意见能对我的私人生活有什么影响，但是每次都这样对我的品位指指点点即使是我脸皮这么厚的人也受不了！”

Natasha和Clint都看了眼Steve没出声，Thor人都没在，走之前说什么他要抓紧眼前人乱七八糟语无伦次，Bruce云里雾里地在各位队友间看来看去看不出个所以然。

“不行。”

Steve突然说，然后脸色更难看了点。

Tony有点想哭，他到底做错了什么能让Captain America这样的超级英雄特意甩这么大脸否掉他的每个约会对象。

这让Tony非常沮丧，尤其是在他对Steve非常迷恋的大背景下。

“为什么？”Tony问，对早餐和咖啡的兴致全都不见了。

“因为...因为...”

Steve半天说不出话，Natasha撑着头，不耐烦得已经想把整栋大厦都拆了的样子。

“因为...因为...她才二十多吧...？”Steve终于说出一句完整的，说这句话时的表情就像他正在说全天下最蠢的事而他也很有自知之明一样。刚说完Clint和Natasha都无语地端着盘子走人了。

Bruce吧嗒了一下嘴若有所思，“也是，Tony，你找的人年纪都太小了，你自己都还照顾不好自己，更别提照顾他们——应该找个稍微成熟一点的，起码能照顾照顾你。”

Tony有点恼火。

“Steve，你觉得我老牛吃嫩草吗？那你对Howard岂不也是意见很大——”

“Tony，我不是那个意思。”

Bruce两边瞟了瞟，方觉火药味有些重，也迅速拿着盘子溜之大吉了。

“那你是什么意思？一直对我私生活指手画脚的好像全天下就没有能跟我在一起的人...你觉得我不配找到另一半就直说吧我有这个觉悟！我知道我岁数不小了个性烦得要死自私又聪明得太孤独没人能忍...”

“Tony！Tony，天啊，抱歉，我没想到你会这么想，我真的不是那个意思！”

Steve紧张地伸出手想要安抚Tony但最终心虚地收了回去。

“你倒是说说你什么意思。”

Steve叹了口气，“对不起，你说得对，这些事不是我的分内事。你想和谁约会是你的事，如果你真的想和Joan约会，如果你觉得她让你感到满足，那就好。别再听我们这帮人的乱七八糟的废话了，我...你知道的，在三四十年代呆惯了，脑子还没更新好——”

Steve看起来像是个在把自己最喜欢的抱抱熊送人的六岁小孩儿。

“脑子还没更新好？”

Steve点头如捣蒜。

Tony的脾气就这样又没了。

 

当晚Tony和Joan吃过晚饭后回到了大厦。Tony总觉得缺了点什么，不是说和她相处不开心...只是缺了点什么。

Tony叹了口气。他揉了揉眼眶，感觉自己可能真的不太适合约会。

尤其是在脑子里一直在想的全都是Steve这样的大背景下。

想学着Steve揍一揍沙袋撒点气再去洗洗睡，Tony换好衣服后搭电梯下了楼。结果显然已经有人也做了这种打算，地上又排排躺了三个肠穿肚烂的倒霉沙袋。

而Steve坐在墙边，手上还缠着绷带，闭目养神。

Tony不知道自己该不该回去。

“你回来了？”

Steve突然睁眼，把Tony扭头走人的选项捏了个粉碎。

“怎么，需要我汇报吗？”

Steve脸有点红，“如果你想说——”

“可能我本来就不适合约会。见鬼，我早就跟你说过我不适合约会。”

“这么说，今晚很糟糕？”

“不，不是，只是你说得对，我得真的想和谁约会这种事才能行得通。”

“你没有真的想约出去的人？”

Steve垂着眼拨弄着手上的绷带，声音轻得不像他。

Tony的视线落在Steve的睫毛上，再也移不开。

“你已经把我喜欢的类型全都否过一遍了。我再对谁下手你才不会否？”

“我说了，别再听我的那些废话——”

“我可以约Natasha，这样你起码不能说她坏话，我约她我会死，你喷她你也活不成，我们绑在一条绳上...”

Steve勾了勾嘴角，“你现在已经被我逼得破罐子破摔了吗？”

“那我还能怎样。约你？”

Tony说出来真的只是开个玩笑。好吧，可能是百分之九十是玩笑。他没想到Steve的笑容像马里布温暖的海滩和阳光一样绽开了，让他整个人都暖和了起来。

“好啊。”

Steve说。

Tony整个人呆滞地看着Steve拆着手上的绷带，然后吞了吞口水。

“周五晚上？”他试探地说。

Steve终于抬起头看着他，“你等得到周五？”

好吧，Tony的耐心一向不怎么好，尤其，尤其是在脑子灵光起来了也治好了眼瞎的、约到了该约的家伙的大背景下。

 

两日后心满意足的约会后Steve牵着Tony回到大厦。Bruce看到他们时，Tony发誓，看起来有些白里透绿。

“什么，你们都知道？为什么瞒着我？”

Tony听到Bruce对其余几位队友的质问。

“他们也都瞒着我。”Tony对Steve小声嘟哝。

“你也瞒着我啊。”Steve说。

“你还不是也瞒着我？”

“你一直忙着和别人在一起我以为我一点戏也没有啊。”

“得了吧你，你就是想逼我先出手。这次怎么不说我老牛吃嫩草了？你二十九也还是二十多岁啊，你倒是乐意当嫩草了？”

“这次老牛吃嫩草的是我，”Steve正色道，“要我拿我1918年的出生证明给你看吗？”

Tony大笑，“请把我吃得死死的。”

Steve庄重地点头，“一言为定。”


End file.
